


From the Depths

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Eggs, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick froze as he heard something from the side. Something… something was moving in the large lake.</p><p>Maybe it was just some kind of fish… He tried not to think about the fact that the splash was way too big to be a fish as he slowly backed away.</p><p>There was a gurgling sound and something glittered in the distance. Something huge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by my lovely, anonymous friend, who is absolutely patient and amazing!
> 
> Betaed by the awesome Emma, without whom I probably wouldn't be writing at all.

 

Nickolas was fed up with his siblings. Sure, he wasn’t the youngest, so they shouldn’t be able to push him around, but they still did. He was already fourteen, they shouldn’t treat him like a little kid!

Some boys his age were already working, but he was left home to take care of the little ones while his older brothers went off to the woods, felling trees with his father. He hated that his only sister was already married - she had been the one on babysitting duty before - but there was no helping it.

But today, today he was free to do as he pleased. His father was away with the other lumberjacks, swimming the logs down the river, and his brothers weren’t old enough to go with him, so for once, they were stuck home too.

Of course, Barnaby tried to make him take care of the little ones, but Nick managed to slip out before he could be roped into anything.

For once, the day was his to spend however he wanted.

He didn’t know what prompted him to take the path leading to the swamps, and he didn’t know that it would be the last time he saw his village.

 

***

 

A lot of people said that the swamps were haunted. Sometimes, there would be ghostly lights blinking in the darkness, sometimes the water glowed with what was said to be the souls of those who lost their lives there.

Nick didn’t know about any of that, but he knew that the berries on the edge were the most delicious things to be found in a day’s walking distance. He didn’t get out often, but if he did, he usually ended up by the bushes there sooner or later.

He wasn’t stupid enough to actually go into the swamp - there were at least one or two people lost there almost every year - he just skirted it, filling his belly with fat, juicy berries.

Nick had no idea what happened; one moment he was grazing peacefully, the next the ground just opened up right under him and swallowed him whole.

He fell - he fell a lot - he was so startled that he didn’t even scream, just thumped down to the bottom like a sack of potatoes. The air was knocked out of him, and it took him a few moments to get his bearings.

When he looked up, he could see the opening of the hole up high above him, just a tiny little circle of light. Damn. The walls were too steep to climb and he felt incredibly grateful that there was a big pile of old leaves at the bottom to stop his fall, because he was pretty sure he would have broken his neck otherwise.

Nick stood slowly, taking stock of himself as he did. Nothing seemed to be broken - thankfully - he wasn’t even really sore. He looked around, and was contemplating starting to shout when he noticed a tunnel - just tall enough to fit his small frame - to one side. The air was moving, so that had to mean that there was another exit somewhere. Or at least he hoped so.

The tunnel was dark, the walls of it were smooth, cold rock. Maybe the remains of a long ago dried up underground river.

Nick gulped and set off into the darkness.

He didn’t know how long he had been walking. He was more or less sure that he was actually headed towards the village, in fact, he had to be pretty close by the time he saw the light.

At first, he thought he was just imagining the blackness around him thinning, but with every step it grew brighter and brighter. Now, he could see the forks breaking off from the tunnel. He noticed them before too; they were various in size and direction, but felt… more stuffy, so he stayed in the one he was walking in.

When he finally reached the end of the tunnel, Nick’s breath stuck in his chest for the second time that day.

It had to be some sort of witchcraft.

There was a huge room at the end of the tunnel, a giant cave that had ponds and lakes in it, littered around the floor. The air was much warmer, though damp.

Some of the lakes were... shining.

His feet stayed stuck at the entrance of the cave, he was too shocked to even move a muscle.

The space was bigger than the whole village and the roof of it was lost in darkness - which meant he was right to be worried that the tunnel had a slight slope downwards.

One side was covered in a single, huge lake, the other was littered with smaller ponds with the glowing ones in the back.

Soon enough, his curiosity won out and he made his way slowly among the ponds - some of them were barely wider than a tub, but looked incredibly deep, and some had less than a foot of water in them.

All of them were incredibly clean, glittering in the ghostly light that reverberated from the smooth, light stone walls.

Finally, Nick reached one of the shining lakes. It was smallish and looked about four feet deep. It was steaming.

The walls of it were covered in something that shone with an eerie, yellowish light. He couldn’t stop himself from investigating.

The water was hot, almost too hot to bear, but he knew it was partly because his hands were cold. He touched the shining thing carefully, not knowing what to expect. It felt solid and almost leathery to the touch, but when he scratched it with his nails some of it peeled off. When he pulled his hand out it shone for a few seconds, but then it slowly grew dim and died out, leaving some kind of grey dirt behind.

Weird.

It didn’t look like it was man made, actually, he thought it looked like some kind of crust or something.

Naturally, it was brighter around the shining lakes, and he noticed that there was some kind of thick moss growing around them. He touched it carefully, and was amazed by how soft and cushiony it was, like a mattress of sorts.

Nick froze as he heard something from the side. Something… something was moving in the large lake.

Maybe it was just some kind of fish… He tried not to think about the fact that the splash was way too big to be a fish as he slowly backed away.

There was a gurgling sound and something glittered in the distance. Something huge.

He wasn’t proud of it, but he did turn on his heels and break out in a sprint towards the entrance, but of course, he didn’t make it. His feet slipped on the wet stone and he fell face first into one of the ponds. It was a deep one, swallowing him whole. He didn’t know which was up for a second - the pond was too small to turn around and he was sure he would die like that; drowning upside-down, which was probably the most ridiculous death in history.

Before his oxygen ran out something grabbed his leg painfully tight and pulled, janking him out of the water without any effort.

Nick spluttered on the back, heaving as he coughed up what he swallowed before looking up.

Then he screamed.

There was a monster crouched above him. It was huge and black and like nothing he ever saw before.

It roared back at him - the sound somehow wet, but still making his blood freez in his veins.

It had… It had six, completely black eyes and a lizard-like face. It also had six arms. Or legs. He couldn’t tell.

In his panic, Nick tried to bolt, but the creature didn’t let him, planting a heavy paw - hand? - on his chest. It had three fingers and huge, retractable claws. They looked intimidating enough that Nick stopped struggling, afraid for his life like never before.

The creature leant down and sniffed at him, his huge head brushing against Nick’s neck.

It was surprisingly warm - even after the hot bath he just taken - it seemed to be much warmer than normal for a human. As it shifted, Nick could see leathery ridges along its spine with bright spots running beside them - shining like the ponds.

It just kept sniffing at him and when it was finished, it licked up his neck with a hot, rough tongue.

Nick shivered, he couldn’t help it. Maybe he was going to be eaten.

He wasn’t.

The creature actually let him go, stepping back and sitting down on it’s hind legs, staring at him with those unblinking eyes.

Nick sat up slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements as he just looked at the creature. Now that the immediate danger was over, he felt a strange sort of excitement. He was seeing something that probably nobody saw before, or at least they didn’t live to tell the tell.

The monster had strange limbs. They seemed to be a cross between arms and legs - they looked incredibly strong, but the long fingers at the end of them seemed mobile, not like an animal’s paw.

It also had a long tale that flattened out at the end like a paddle.

It was kind of beautiful in a terrifying way.

“So,” Nick said quietly, just to break the silence. The creature turned its head to the side, watching him. There was something intelligent in its eyes. “I’m… I’m Nick.”

He slowly pointed to himself and repeated his name a few times, but the the creature stayed absolutely still. Watching.

“I guess… you don’t have a name?”

Nothing.

Even though he should have expected it, not being able to communicate still filled him with a sense of foreboding. He couldn’t explain why, but he knew that if he didn’t get back to the hole soon and get help he would be lost here forever.

Carefully, Nick stood. The creature stood with him, the ridges on its back - that had smoothed down - standing on end. That was not good. He stood there for a few long moments, just to show that he wasn’t about to do anything stupid.

“Hey, um. Not like I don’t like your… home, but I kind of have to get back to mine, okay?” Nick said, when it looked like the monster wasn’t about to lunge on him. It listened attentively, and didn’t move when he took a slow step.

It just followed him. The way it moved was weird. It was obviously fast, even on land, but Nick couldn’t shake the feeling that it would be more in its element in water. There were webs between its fingers, proving his point, and it was kind of scaly - though Nick never met a reptile that had such a high body temperature.

“Okay… I’m gonna go now,” Nick told him. He had no idea why he felt the need to let the monster know, but he did it anyway.

He almost did it, but when the entrance to the came was just a step away the creature leapt, and was between it and Nick in a blink of an eyes. He was so startled that he fell back, looking up at it.

The monster made a low, gurgling sound, claws rhythmically appearing and disappearing at the end of its fingers.

Apparently it could also stand on two legs. It was so fucking tall, taller than any human Nick ever saw, at least seven feet. As the creature took a step towards him, Nick scrambled back, like a crab.

It seemed to have calmed down, and it got back to six feet, but it still kept herding him towards the back with the shiny lakes. Nick stood and went peacefully, not wanting to fall again, or splash into a too hot body of water.

He only stopped when his back hit the wall. From this distance, he couldn’t even see the entrance anymore, just the beast in front of him, coming slowly closer and closer.

Nick shut his eyes when it finally closed the space between them and started sniffing at his neck again.

It was kind of ticklish as that hot breath fanned out across his skin, but Nick didn’t have too much time to enjoy it, because the next second strong hands were fisted into his shirt and practically tore it off him. Nick was too scared to move. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was some kind of a fruit in the process of being peeled before eating.

As soon as the tattered fabric was off him the monster crowded even closer, pushing its flat, reptilian face against Nick’s body.

He was shaking, waiting to be disemboweled, but no such thing happened.

When he was bitten, it didn’t hurt. It wasn’t really a bite, more like a nibble with large, sharp teeth - right on the sensitive meet where his underarm met his chest.

Nick couldn’t help crying out a bit, hands flying up unbidden to the monster’s head. He thought he wanted to push it away, but then chickened out in the last second, and just… held it.

The creature’s skull was smooth and warm, and it… it actually made a contented little gurgle at the contact, licking at the skin where he bit him.

“W-what are you doing?” Nick asked, voice hight from some emotion he couldn’t really identify.

Naturally, it didn’t answer, but it did push in incredibly close, rubbing against his chest and licking his skin with it’s rough tongue until Nick was shaky in the knees. He was fourteen, it was out of his control - or at least that’s what he tried to tell himself.

The creature licked and nibbled its way all over Nick’s body, apparently finding particular joy in pushing its tongue into his navel or skimming it over his sensitive nipples. Or maybe he just liked the noises Nick was making.

As he dreaded, it reached the waist of his pants in the end. It sniffed at the fabric, like it didn’t understand why it was in the way and the simply bit it - careful not to catch Nick’s skin - and pulled, until the seams gave.

Nick… Nick had no idea what to do. It was obvious that he had no way to resist, not without risking death, but his whole body still flushed with the need to cover himself as he was left there standing naked.

He was half hard.

The monster made a chirping, high sound that seemed so out of place that Nick had to giggle - close to hysterics.

It bent down at sniffed at his crotch, nudging his cock with his head. His erection seemed awfully small compared to the huge body towering in front of him, and he dreaded what would happen next - afraid that now he would really be devoured.

The creature surprised him again by repeating the silly chirping before it licked his cock. Nick moaned. The tongue was almost too rough, but still felt heavenly on his untouched cock. The monster appeared to like his reaction because it did it again and again until Nick was a shaking, panting mess.

The monster looked almost comically surprised when Nick came and splashed his thin come all over its face.

The last thing he saw before finally succumbing to the stress and the exhaustion was the creature’s long tongue sneaking out and cleaning away the mess.

 

***

 

Nick woke to… not exactly pain, but something close to it. He was laying on this back, and there was… there was something pushing into him.

His eyes snapped open, and he shouted, body clenching up and sending a shock of hurt up his spine.

The monster was standing over him, and as soon as he tried to push it away in panic, it grabbed Nick’s wrists and held them against the ground in one huge fist. The monster was balancing on three legs, the other three were busy.

He had both of Nick’s ankles in one hand and the other two were holding his ass open and prodding at his hole.

He tried to wiggle away, but it was hopeless. The monster was obviously much stronger than him, and he just couldn’t break free. He was scared. He had an idea where this was going, he wasn’t completely naive, but he never… He never did anything like that, but it seemed like he wouldn’t have a say in this.

The monster made a sound - it wasn’t like the low growls, not like the chirps either - something close to a gurgling purring and leant down, licking at Nick’s face. Oh. Probably the tears.

As stupid as it was, the vibrating sound kind of calmed him down, it wasn’t threatening, in fact, it felt like the monster was actually trying to comfort him in its own way.

Still, he hissed when one of those thick fingers - without the claws, thankfully - pressed into him. It didn’t slip the monster’s notice and it made a confused little sound, stilling. Nick hoped that it had enough empathy to give up, but he wasn’t that lucky.

The creature shifted above him, and something wet and hot hit Nick in the stomach. He lifted his head to see what it was and the breath stuck in his chest.

That… That was a cock. One befitting a monster. It was about a feet long and as thick as his wrist, with a flared end not unlike a horse’s. He couldn’t help starting to cry harder, because surely, surely he would be killed by that thing.

Before he could succumb to panic, he was shocked out of it when the… the cock started to move.

It was like a limb, feeling around on his stomach, trying to map out it’s surroundings. It was bendy too, because the next moment it was sliding and rubbing along Nick’s crack.

It was slick and slippery, and it smeared whatever was coating it over his hole generously.

When the finger returned, it slid in almost easily.

Nick swallowed, head banging back against the ground. He never had anything in his ass before and the feeling… the feeling was not as bad as he imagined.

Maybe there was something in the slick, but it felt like his body was burning up from the inside, a slowly spreading heat that made his cock twitch.

Before he realized what was happening the finger became two. He knew that it should hurt, it should hurt much more than it did, but there was nothing, just a dull ache that nothing to stop his own cock from fattening.

Nick was moaning, lost in the heat radiating from the digits working in him. He could feel spreading and pooling under his navel. The monster kept purring and licking at him occasionally. It… it wasn’t really a kiss - surely the creature had no concept of such things - but when it licked at his panting mouth, Nick couldn’t help shuddering. He opened his lips tentatively, and that was it, that thick, rough tongue delved in, danced along his teeth. It was Nick’s first kiss, but he somehow didn’t mind losing it like this.

He cried out again - this time from loss - when the monster pulled his fingers out, and then he sucked in a sharp breath when he could feel that mobile, alien cock nudging at his hole.

His entrance kept twitching, almost like an invitation, and the creature didn’t seem to need anything more.

Nick hissed, squeezing his eyes together in pain when it started pressing in. It felt rubbery, not completely solid, but the flared head still hurt going in, stretching his poor, vulnerable hole to the limit.

The relief of the head popping in finally almost made him black out again, but he was thankful he didn’t, because he never knew there was a sensation even close to the feeling of something… something sentient slipping inside him. It wasn’t rigid, as he imagined a cock to be, oh no, it kept squirming and burrowing deeper until Nick could feel pushing against his stomach from the inside.

With effort, he pried his eyes open and looked down, and just as he suspected there was a visible bulge on his belly where it kept prodding. He could feel another lick of fear up his spine, but the monster didn’t seem intent on hurting him.

Nick expected that he would be fucked. He’d seen animals mate before - hell, he saw the mayor’s son and the baker’s daughter one night behind their barn - but nothing like that happened.

What did happen made his eyes widen and his body seized up.

Something huge was pushing against his hole. He looked, and yes, there was something large at the base of the creature’s cock, almost the size of Nick’s fist. He started whispering a litany of no-no-god-no, but the monster didn’t care, It just started purring louder.

He couldn’t stop it, no matter how hard he tried clenching down. His hole was too exhausted from the stretch of the cock, and trying only made it hurt more, so finally he had to give up. Nick took a shaky breath and relaxed, willing his body to open and just let whatever was going on happen.

It seemed like the monster was just waiting for that, as soon as he could feel Nick going lax the thing started pushing harder until it finally slipped through his entrance. He could feel it travel along the length of the creature’s cock, rubbing against his walls and making his cock twitch when it passed a particular place.

He had no idea what was going on, but as soon as it was over, it started again. This time it was easier for the bulge to pass into him, and when it pushed deeper and deeper Nick saw stars from the sparks of pleasure it caused on the way.

In the end, he just closed his eyes, unable to stop the waves of pleasure from washing over him every time it happened. He wasn’t even sure he was fully conscious, swept up in something that was very close to that moment right before coming, except it was stretched into what felt like hours.

At one point, he came again. He was pretty sure. He didn’t know. Maybe more than once.

He started feeling weird after a while, too much of everything and a searing, tight feeling in his body that didn’t seem to ease, no matter how hard he tried to relax.

And it all just slowly came to a halt.

Nick panted, too exhausted to even open his eyes as the monster’s cock slid out of him. His hole felt puffy and open, blinking from the loss.

His stomach was wet with his own come, and there were dried tears on his face. He was so, so exhausted, and… sated.

The creature carefully turned him on his side and then curled up around him, the warmth of his body seeping into Nick’s own.

Still, the straining heat didn’t go away.

When he finally opened his eyes, he didn’t have energy left to be shocked. Nick put a shaky hand on his bulging, distorted belly, the skin feeling tight and hot under his palm. He couldn’t stop wondering how the glowing cluster of eggs inside him would look after they were born, but that was a question for later.

Now he would just sleep in the comfortable, warm embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
